


Tickets For Two

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Quest, Strangers, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun wants to find 'it' before anyone else does, and someone just might be willing to help him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	Tickets For Two

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing fanfic (I had been wanting to do so for months now!). Thank you, tinysparks, for this challenge, I really had fun writing it and, thank you so, so, much, yongdae, for being so patient with me. <3

Baekhyun is running, his feet moving fast, and his heart beating franticly inside his chest. When he reaches the doorway of the library, his legs wobble, urging him to collapse on the ground but he has to keep going. He can't stop. Not now, not when he's so close.

He hears the approaching footsteps from behind that make him forget any tiny speck of thought he had of stopping to catch his breath.

He takes a quick glance around the library and checks the librarian's desk. When he finds the coast clear, he makes a run for it. Sound of his footsteps echo throughout the hall of the library and people sitting there gives him dirty looks, but nobody stops him. He runs to the back of the library, where all the research books and other old books—that almost nobody ever comes to read—are kept. His hand and eyes move fast, coordinatingly, taking out books—that weigh like rocks— and flipping through its pages as fast as possible.

He is breathing from his mouth, and the sound of his heartbeat and flipping pages fills his ears as he tries to focus in between the pages of the book in the hope to find something—anything—that could bring him closer to the end.

_you'll find the greatest things at the darkest corners of the library._

the line repeats itself again and again, and Baekhyun feels like he's going to lose it. His breathing is still ragged and his hands feel slippery— his body's natural reaction to nervousness. 

He double-checks when he _finally_ sees a pink paper stuck in between the pages. He takes the paper out and slides the book at some random empty space.

Yo _u_ _did well! Time for the *drumroll* last riddle!_

_The keys make sound but don't open any lock. It has legs but doesn't wear any socks._

He read it a few times. Each time slower than before, trying to comprehend. "How am I suppose to know?" He cries out when he doesn't get the clue.

"Did you say something?"

Baekhyun startles at the deep hushed voice that seems to come from the other side of the shelf.

A thick book is pulled by the person on the other side and Baekhyun takes a step back, clutching the note to his chest. He sees round, big eyes looking back at him.

"You said something?" the boy on the other side repeats.

Baekhyun shrugs, not trusting him enough to tell him. "Nope."

"I know the answer to that riddle," the boy whispers.

"What?" From the boy's reaction, Baekhyun assumes he must have spoken too loud.

"I said, I know—"

"I heard you the first time. What's the answer?"

"I'd tell you if you didn't ask me _so_ _nicely_."

Baekhyun sees a girl enter his row, panting, and he immediately puts the note in his pocket. He doesn't want to risk it.

He leaves the place, looking nonchalant, and goes around the shelf to see the boy.

"Please tell me," he tries again, this time in a gentler tone but still desperate.

The boy sighs. "It's a Piano."

"Piano? Where can I find it here?"

"Obviously in the music department building."

Baekhyun looks at him hesitantly."You don't know where that is, do you?"

Baekhyun slowly shakes his head. "Please, take me there. Please? _Please?_ "

The boy sighs, again."Fine. Follow me."

The boy puts the book at its place and starts to walk towards the exit.

"Can you walk a bit faster?"

"No, we're in library."

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him.

"Can we run now?" he asks, the moment they're out of the library.

The boy throws a look at him and rolls his eyes. Without saying anything he starts to run—jog—out of the building. It takes them a couple more minutes to reach the department. The boy takes a few lefts and rights from the hallway and stops in front of the door. He taps on the small window on the door, indicating Baekhyun to see inside.

He rises on his toes to see through the window and the moment his eyes fall on the envelope kept on the grand piano, he immediately opens the door and plunges toward it.

He pulls out two tickets and a note from the envelope.

_Congratulations! Have fun at the concert!_

Baekhyun almost cries out of happiness as he clutches the envelope tightly. He crouches down on the ground, cross his arms, and drops his head in between. He is flooded with euphoria—something he hasn't felt in a while.

He cranes his neck, when he feels a hand on his shoulder, to see the face of the boy.

"You did it," he says. It was now that Baekhyun finally takes a good look at the boy. He looks a lot taller from down there, has a handsome face, cute big ears, and a beautiful smile. 

Baekhyun stands up, returning the smile. "Thank you so, so, so much," Baekhyun says in a shaky voice, "and sorry for being rude earlier. I'm usually...nice."

Chanyeol laughs, deeply, and Baekhyun feels his heart take a leap. "I get it. It's free concert tickets, after all."

"Right," Baekhyun says, not knowing what to say further.

"Uh...I'll get going then," the boy says and Baekhyun feels an unsettling feeling form in his stomach. He doesn't want the conversation to end just yet. The boy was about to turn when Baekhyun stops him.

"I...I'm Baekhyun." Baekhyun stretches his hand out for a handshake. _Really, Baekhyun, a handshake?_

The boy looks at the hand and then at Baekhyun. Baekhyun is about to pull back when the boy takes his hand. "Nice to meet you, Baekhyun. I'm Chanyeol."

They look at each other for a moment, hands still linked, eyes still connected.

"I've got tickets for two," Baekhyun finally says, showing the tickets in his other hand, "do you wanna join?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, how did you like the ending? Or should I say their beginning? ;)
> 
> And, thank you for reading this! <3


End file.
